


Starlight - A Golden Compass AU (poster)

by yellowermine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, golden compass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowermine/pseuds/yellowermine
Summary: This is a fanart made for the SuperCorp Big Bang. It was inspired by the fanfiction Starlight (A Golden Compass AU) by super--luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	Starlight - A Golden Compass AU (poster)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancing_in_the_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_in_the_rain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004495) by [dancing_in_the_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_in_the_rain/pseuds/dancing_in_the_rain). 



**Author's Note:**

> First of all I'd really like to say thank you once again to the mods for making this event possible, without their hard work we wouldn't be able to enjoy such an incredible fandom experience.  
> Also big thanks to the author for giving me the chance to explore this awesome alternate universe where our fav characters have daemons!  
> As always every kind of feedback is much appreciated either in the comments or you can come find me @thecatsbian on both [Tumblr](http://thecatsbian.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thecatsbian)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004495) by [dancing_in_the_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_in_the_rain/pseuds/dancing_in_the_rain)




End file.
